Watch Me
by Magnolia Mellark
Summary: "I'm positive one of us will win. It will be either you or me. One of us will come home a victor and make our district proud. One of us will live in the Victor's Village with Brutus and Enobaria. One of us will come out on top." R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Strong

"_I'm positive one of us will win. It will be either you or me. One of us will come home a victor and make our district proud. One of us will live in the Victor's Village with Brutus and Enobaria. One of us will come out on top."_

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! It's going to take me a while to add more on to this because I have to do A LOT of research and read the book for the 500th time. If you guys have any ideas let me know. I named some of the characters that were not named in the book just so Clove doesn't go around shouting "Hey boy from District 4!" If they give them different names in the movie I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I definitely DO NOT own The Hunger Games but I am a huge fan. I take no credit for any of the characters (except Trina who only appears briefly)

Part 1: _Becoming Strong_

_Reaping_

The reaping has finally come. Clove sat on her bed combing her fingers through her hair. What should she feel like? Many people in district 2 treated the reaping as a special event while others dread the mention of it. She wasn't sure how she felt. She didn't feel like a violent enough person to appreciate them, nor did she fear them. It felt as if almost another normal day in her district. She let her brown hair fall down to her shoulders. Her dress wasn't very extravagant but it suited her perfectly. She wondered who could be picked this year. She decided to not let those thoughts seek into her mind.

Clove walked to where the large group of girls in her year stood. She recognized some but not all of them. She stood next to Trina, who she had been trained with. "Are you going to place any bets this year?" asked Clove.

"Not today," said Trina with a smile, "I feel as though I would be placing bets against myself." Clove smiled, "May the odds be ever in your favour."

The man from the capital made his way up to the balls containing 3 of Clove's names in total. The odds could possibly be in her favour. The man, (what was his name again) began to make a long speech. "If they want us to fight, why try and bore us to death first?" asked Clove to herself in a very low tone of voice. She had drifted off but was caught into the real world once again when he heard a familiar phrase. "Ladies first!"

Clove looked into the eyes of the man as he reached into the ball. The name that he called, she knew who it was. Who was it though? The thought finally went through her head as Trina let out a small gasp. It was Clove. Clove took a deep breath and made her way to the stage where she stood beside the man. Another name was called. She did not recognize this boy. He didn't look very well built up like most boys in the district did. He was one of the poor ones. He was one of the boys that couldn't afford to even be glanced at by a taxpayer. He was not the type of boy you would trust to be a victor. Then she heard somebody in the crowd. It came from one of the boys in her year. Cato.

Cato replaced the unfamiliar boy beside her. She knew Cato well. They were not exactly close friends but she certainly knew him from school. She dared take a quick glance at him. He was much taller than she was and his hair was a lovely shade of blonde. She felt weak standing beside him. She had been drawn for the ball while he had enough confidence to volunteer himself. She quickly turned away from him and stood as the anthem played in her ears. Let the 74th annual hunger games begin.

_Train_

Cato and Clove never really talked on their way to the capital. Clove had been too busy thinking. Sponsors were on her mind. They could be what would keep her alive. How could somebody like her attain them? She wasn't very charming at all and she had no clue how to entertain a crowd. During diner she slowly turned towards one of her mentor's, Brutus, who slowly slurped his soup. His slurps were loud and disgusting in Clove's opinion.

"Will you please stop that?" asked Clove very quietly for she feared to disturb the peace of the room. Brutus raised his eyebrow in Clove's direction and put his spoon down.

"Does it annoy you Clove?" he asked suspiciously. Clove slowly nodded nervously. Brutus smiled and once again raised his spoon. He purposely slurped as loud as he could and laughed. Clove glanced across the table to catch sight of Enobaria's pointy teeth forming a smile.

"You're acting like such a selfish little girl," said Enobaria to Clove with a laugh, "Who trained you to be so weak?"

"I'm not weak!" shouted Clove. She realized that she had jumped out of her chair. She slowly lowered herself back into the seat and calmed herself. "I just did not think the slurping was absolutely necessary."

Brutus slurped loudly once again, "If you aren't weak, I am sure you can handle it."

Clove quickly looked at Cato who looked into his food in what seemed to be a trance. She didn't want Cato to think she was weak. After all, how could she survive in the arena without an ally? The bright lights of The Capital soon came into view. Clove excused herself from the table and slowly waited until they reached their destination.

_Remake Center_

Clove was dressed... like a rock, a graphite rock to be exact. He dress had a similar texture and pattern to the graphite found in the mines of District 2. It glistened in the sunlight but the overall appearance was not what Clove had hoped when she imagined her costume. She dared not speak up to her stylist though. "It isn't the clothing that makes the tribute," Brutus had said, "It's their reputation."

What would people think of Clove? Did she really seem to be weak? How could she fix that? Clove looked down at herself. "Do I look intimidating?" she asked her stylist casually.

Her stylist looked up at Clove with her large eyes with a pinkish tint to them. "I wouldn't dare step in your path if you carried a knife." The thought flew through Clove's head. She had always been good with knives.

Clove was directed to an elevator where Cato already stood. His outfit had the same sort of pattern as hers but was designed much differently. He looked at Clove quickly then turned away. The elevator was silent as they rode down. When the doors opened they found themselves surrounded by chariots. Clove and Cato were directed to the District 2 chariot where they took their seats.

Before the chariot began to move Clove turned to Cato, "Teach me to look strong to the other tributes." Cato let his eyes look in her direction. "Watch me," he said. The first words Cato had said to her since her name was drawn. Surely, these words would linger in her mind for the rest of her life. For, for all she knew, these may just be the first words spoken by her own killer.

_City Circle_

Cato stared into the faces of the capital. Clove observed as he remained emotionless. _Watch me._ Clove turned her head to look in the direction of the thousands of cheering men and woman. She tried to hold in every emotion she had but a tiny smirk fell upon her face. She enjoyed watching the people of The Capital smile and cheer for her, even though they could possibly be cheering for her death.

She tried to make the smile go away but there it lingered. What could she do to change the smile? How could she make is so the smile made them think she wasn't weak? How could she use it to her advantage? _Superiority_. She forced her smile to change just enough so it made her look like she was above all this. _Perfect_.

The crowd's cheers suddenly begin to grow louder. It couldn't possibly be because of her. She turned to see it wasn't Cato either. It was somebody from another district. Who could be pleasing the crowd so much?

The chariots began to park themselves in front of President Snow's mansion. Then Clove caught sight of why the crowd had cheered so loud. District 12 wore vibrant flaming costumes that illuminated the sky. How could they possibly _wear fire_? The girl turned in Clove's direction and Clove gave her an angry. Not so angry that it was noticeable by The Capital, but angry enough for the girl from District 12 to realize... Clove meant business.

The president gave his speech but the camera could not seem to leave the girls side. It was an unfair advantage at her part. Frustration and anger filled Clove. A tiny smirk once again formed. _This is how Clove wanted to be_. After the anthem played, Clove and Cato were driven to the Training Center.

_The Training Center_

Her name was Katniss Everdeen. An odd name for an odd girl. Clove had decided Katniss would be her new enemy, and if Katniss was her enemy, Peeta was too. They acted as one, holding hands and such. Is what that idiot alcoholic mentor of theirs instructed them to do? Was this some idiotic way to get themselves sponsors? Clove was sure; she could get sponsors on her own.

One station in the training center appealed to Clove above all others. _Knives._ There was a much larger variety of knives than they had where she trained back in District 2. She crept over to the station and looked at selections. She slowly picked one up to examine it closely. She looked across the room to see Cato handling a spear. She watched as he flung the spear directly at the dummy and hit right on target. When Cato began to throw another, the knife shot out of Cloves hands and hit the dummy before the spear. Cato turned to her and she smiled.

Clove travelled to each station watching Cato along the way. He had certainly been already trained well. Of course, most people in District 2 were. Her gaze traveled to the tributes from District 12. They were training _together_. Why would somebody be so stupid enough to do that?

Clove knew precisely what she was going to do to impress the Gamemakers. She just wasn't sure what her newly found enemy would do. She let a devilish smirk escape her and she continued with her training.

_Impress the Gamemakers_

Clove sits in the dining hall examining each tribute around her. She judges by their appearance exactly what score they will get. 5, 7, 3, 4, 9. The girl from District 1 is called. _Glimmer. _Cato would go in next. Clove was sitting next to Cato, a barrier of silence between them. Clove wished to break it. She took in a breath and spoke. "I think you're going to get a good score."

Cato looked over at her, "Of course," he said, "I am from District 2 aren't I?"

Clove smiled, "Yes," she said, "you are." She turned away from him once again.

"So are you," said Cato, "I'm sure you will score high too. It's in our blood after all. Also, I'm sure you don't want to disappoint our district. I'm positive one of us will win. It will be either you or me. One of us will come home a victor and make our district proud. One of us will live in the Victor's Village with Brutus and Enobaria. One of us will come out on top."

The words of Cato echoed through Clove's head. His name is called and Cato disappears. Clove sits alone waiting until her name is called. She stands from her seat and slowly makes her way to the Gamemakers.

Clove stood before the Gamemakers almost in a trance. She looked around the room and quickly looked through the selection of knives. She selected one and quickly threw it across the room hitting the dummy right on target. She smiled as the Gamemakers clapped and sipped their drinks. She grabbed another knife and repeated it over again. She gained speed each time until knives were shooting from her hands at a rapid rate. When she finally stopped she was gasping for air. The Gamemakers excused her and she left the room.

_Scores_

Cato, Clove, Brutus and Enobaria watched as the scores showed up on screen. Marvel was first naturally. He got a 9. Glimmer managed to get a score of 8. Cato was next. The room silenced waiting for his score to show up. The number 10 flashed next to his picture. Congratulations came from both Brutus and Enobaria. Clove was silent.

Her face slowly appeared on screen. She had also gotten a 10. "Good job," said Cato, "I told you that you would do good." Somehow, Clove had gotten the same score as Cato. _How? _She wasn't as strong as him. Did the Gamemakers drink too much?

An 11 flashed next to Katniss stunning them all. It was an even stranger occurrence. After everybody took in what they had just seen, Brutus spoke. "Well, I guess it's time to prepare for your interviews."

_Interviews_

Clove was a threatening, devious, mysterious tribute. Brutus had told her to intimidate them, make them cower in fear. Clove was sure he had given the same instructions to Cato. There she sat, in a gray and red dress which suited her perfectly, watching as Glimmer charmed the crowd. She was using the sexy approach. It wouldn't have been Cloves first choice.

Next was Marvel. Clove would have preferred him as an ally much more than Glimmer. But she was almost positive her alliance with Glimmer had already been arranged. She would be interviewed directly after Marvel. Caesar Flickerman seemed alright. Clove just hoped he would support her enough to maintain her role.

Clove was called down. She flashed The Capital a small grin as she made her was towards Caesar and his horribly blue shade of hair. "Hello Clove," he said with a grin, "Take a seat."

Clove sat uncomfortably in the chair. She looked at Caesar intensely as if she was hoping to get this over with. "How are you today Clove?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm alright," she said calmly trying to stay in character.

"What do you think of The Capital so far Clove?" he asked happily.

Clove shrugged, "I guess it's alright," she began, "The food is pretty good and the clothes are... original."

"I guess they would be original from your point of view," laughed Caesar, "You seem to be a strong opponent for your other tributes. You got one of the best scores! Care to tell us your secret."

"It's not exactly a secret," replied Clove, "I don't mind if everybody hears. I'm skilled at throwing knives. That is the main reason why the others should fear me. As soon as I have a knife in my hand another tribute could be dead in a few seconds."

The rest of the interview went well. When Cato was called he was portrayed almost the exact same way that Clove had been. Great minds think alike. She observed carefully as Cato bragged about his spear throwing without truly bragging. When Cato returned to his seat Clove flashed him a quick smile without allowing the other tributes and the rest of Panem to see it.

Clove watched as each tribute was interviewed. Chances were that she would also have an alliance with the tributes from District 4. Their names were Melissa and Felix. They did not appear to be the strongest but Clove knew that any alliance was good. _Unless you were betrayed. _

Katniss Everdeen made quite a show that night. She impressed the crowd with her sparkly dress. Clove chuckled as the joyful girl from District 12 twirled around in her dress. Then came Peeta. He confessed that he loved Katniss to all of Panem in his interview. _Ah, so they are lovebirds are they? Maybe we can take advantage of this situation..._

_The Catacombs_

Clove was being dressed by her stylist accordingly. She thought of the plan. Her alliance would contain Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Felix and Melissa. She would get to any sign of a knife as soon as she could. From that point on it would be a bloodbath.

Clove was distracted; she didn't notice her stylist say goodbye. She snapped into the real world once again when the platform under her feet began to rise and she found herself in the arena. The Cornucopia stood before her as well as the other tributes. A shock of reality went through her veins.

_Let the games begin_


	2. Chapter 2: The Games Begin

A/N: Hey everybody. The games have begun! This isn't as long of a chapter as I was hoping it would be... I'm trying to figure out exactly what I'm going to do about the wall of fire and stuff and i still have to do more research. Hope you guys enjoy this part though! PEACE!

Disclaimer: I definitely DO NOT own The Hunger Games but I am a huge fan. I take no credit for any of the characters in this chapter.

Part 2: _The Games Begin_

_The Bloodbath _

The knives are close to the mouth of the Cornucopia. The landmines would blow Clove up if she stepped off early. She had to resist the temptation. The bloodbath would begin in only a few seconds. Clove's heart began to pound at a rapid rate. Who would she kill? Could she even kill? Who was she really? Was Clove the sort of killing machine the Capital portrayed her as? Or was she just the innocent girl from District 2? The anxiety was killing her. She began planning out her path to the knives that lay by the Cornucopia. _This would be easy._

The gong rang and Clove was away from her circle in no time at all. She rushed past all of the other tributes in search of her prize. The knives were almost in her grasp. A boy came from her left coming towards the knives. She didn't recognize him in any way. _Must be one of the pathetic other Districts. _Clove gained speed and snatched her first knife before the boy reached them. With one swift motion of her arm, the boy laid in the dirt. Clove grabs as many as the remaining knives as she can carry, as well as the one sticking out of the boy on the ground. _He was her first kill. _

The thought travelled through her mind. _I can kill! _She took a moment to look at the boy lying on the ground in a small pool of florescent red blood. _I can win! _A sudden devilish smile formed on Clove's face. She looked up to see another boy running. He seemed to be running for a vibrant orange backpack. Clove begins making a quick motion forward and throws another knife. As her knife is lodged into his back and as he slowly falls to the ground, Clove notices Katniss Everdeen. _Perfect._

Clove charges for her at a rapid rate. She looks as Katniss nervously stares at the boy who coughed blood on to her face then looks up to see Clove approaching quickly. Clove watches as her eyes widen and she swings the bag she had been fighting for with the boy over her shoulder. Katniss seemed to be running directly to the woods. _I'm going to miss my chance to kill her! _Clove throws the blade in the direction of Katniss' head, and Katniss blocks it with her backpack.

Katniss seems to be smiling as she runs into the woods with a knife lodged in her backpack. Clove had given a perfectly good weapon to Katniss Everdeen. "Crap..." she muttered under her breath. She turned back to where the bloodbath took place.

Clove jumped over the dead bodies lying still in the dirt. She was running towards the only thing she was sure she could run to without being killed. _Cato. _He holds a girl up by the neck. Clove recognized her as the girl from District 7. Clove watches as she gasps for air but when she receives none she falls unconscious. Cato flings her away like she is nobody and finally sees Clove approaching. Once Cato sees the knives in her grasp, he held out his hand. Clove quickly handed him a knife and he approached his next victim.

Clove looks at the girl that Cato choked lying there. She carefully listens to see if there is a heartbeat. She doesn't find one. _There's nothing wrong with just being sure. _Clove quickly launches a knife into the girl's heart. When she pulls it out, it is stained with blood. She smiles as the beautiful red substance drips to the ground. It was her reassurance that she could win.

A scream caught her attention. "Clove!" he cried. Clove jerked her head around to see Felix suffering in pain on the ground and the boy from District 3 standing over him. "Felix!" screamed Clove. She threw a knife in the boy's direction but he bolted off in the opposite direction. Clove screamed for Cato but she was too late. The boy was gone and the only living beings by the Cornucopia were Clove, Cato, Melissa, Marvel, Glimmer and the almost dead Felix.

Melissa leaned over Felix. She ripped open his shirt to see the gruesome bruise the spear had made. She began to breathe heavily. "I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed, "Somebody help him please!"

Glimmer sat next to Melissa laying her bow and arrows on the ground. She quickly examined the wound brushing away the blood. "There isn't much I can do," she said rising to her feet. Melissa looked up at her in disappointment. Felix was gone. Melissa seemed to be holding back tears as she rose to her feet. Being from the same District, they might have been close.

"Where did Marvel go?" asked Cato all of the sudden. Everybody looked around to see he had suddenly disappeared. Clove noticed something moving in the bushes at the entrance to the forest. She raised her knife but lowered it once she saw Marvel come out. He was followed by Peeta.

"What are you doing?" shouted Cato.

"It's alright Cato," said Marvel, "Peeta is our new ally." Cato slowly approached Marvel and slapped him across the face.

"Ever think we might have an opinion on this!" shouted Cato, "Have you just decided to start your own alliance? Do you want me to make you bleed right now or should we give you a head start?"

Marvel seemed to stop breathing for a minute. Then the District 12 boy stepped forward. "You can trust me," he said, "I can help you guys. I can handle weapons. I could be a good addition to this alliance."

Clove caught a glimpse of a secret gesture from Marvel. It was a quick wink of his left eye. It was meant for all of them to see not just Clove. "Let him join," said Clove turning to Cato, "Trust me." Cato gave Clove a long stare until he understood as well. He nodded his head in Clove direction. Peeta Mellark could certainly help them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Disclaimer: I definitely DO NOT own The Hunger Games but I am a huge fan. I take no credit for any of the characters in this chapter.

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to MasakoDaenery (Harley Quinn) Because she got all angry with me because i was taking a long time to post this chapter.

_Part 3: The Search_

_The Woods_

Of course it wasn't Clove's idea to go into the woods and abandon their supplies. They had brought most of it with them but there was still some food that they left near the lake. Clove had volunteered herself to stay and watch the supplies but Cato had said she had to go with them, he had seen her skills with a knife. They needed all the help they could get in the forest. You never knew if a large alliance had been made just waiting for them to approach and start another bloodbath.

She looked at Peeta walking beside her. She didn't completely trust the Lover Boy. He seemed serious about joining them and he didn't seem to be strong enough to kill them in their sleep. She just hoped Marvel had made the right decision.

Clove catches a glimpse of red burning flames in the distance. Some tribute had been stupid enough to start a fire. Clove turned and waited for instructions from Cato. He raises his right hand and begins counting back his fingers from five. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The group charges towards the light of the fire as fast as they can.

Cato pins her down, she shrieks and begs for mercy. With one swipe from the sword her scream slowly dies down and the blood flows. Cato laughs somewhat evilly. He really was the killer he appeared to be at the interviews. He had molded himself into the character he played as for the Capital. This was his way to win sponsors.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" cries Marvel. In response, everybody cheers and hoots. It was a short celebration of death. Glimmer and Melissa begin to search the girl for anything of value. She didn't have anything except a small amount of food. Nothing of importance.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," says Cato. Clove let's a small laugh escape her.

"Anybody smart wouldn't have stayed in the area," says Clove, "Chances are there is nobody left around here. If there is, they are probably so stupid they wont last another day."

"Clove's right," exclaims Marvel, "Let's keep moving."

The group began making their way farther away from the body. After a small amount of walking I see Glimmer look back, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" she asks.

"I'd say yes," says Melissa, "Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately"

"Unless she isn't dead," says Clove turning to Cato. Cato did not even turn towards the girls.

"She's dead,' he says confidently, "I struck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?" asks Glimmer with a bit of an attitude.

"Someone should go back," adds Melissa, "Make sure the jobs done."

"Yeah," says Glimmer, "We don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!" screams Cato. He turns to Melissa and Glimmer who begin screaming at him. Clove watches from the side as Cato looses his temper. In a few moments, Clove was confident Melissa or Glimmer would be lying in a pool of blood.

"We're wasting time!" screams Peeta over the argument. Attention falls on him, "I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

"Go on Lover Boy," says Cato, "See for yourself." They watch as Peeta and his torch leave them and makes his way back to where they left the girl.

Silence remains until Peeta surely could no longer hear them. Then Glimmer whispers, "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?"

"Let him tag along," says Marvel, "What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife. Besides, he's out best chance of finding her." _Katniss Everdeen_

"Why?" asks Melissa, "You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"She might have," says Clove joining the conversation. "Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke." It was true, Clove really did despise the girl from District 12.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," says Glimmer.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," says Cato with a grin. What exactly was he thinking of doing?

Peeta's footsteps approach quickly. The whispering stops and attention turns to him.

"Was she dead?" asks Cato.

"No, but she is now." Cato looked discouraged as the leader. The sound of the cannon startled them all. "Ready to move on?" asks Peeta with a smile. The disgusting smile that made Clove start to hate Peeta.

The group continues on their way as the sun begins to rise in the sky. _Katniss Everdeen will be found._


End file.
